


Wild over you.

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: It's a looney, looney, looney world [4]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M, Unromantic, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Bugs Bunny si svegliò in quella fatidica mattina di Febbraio, desiderò cioccolata.<br/>A svegliarlo era stato Buster, il coniglietto regalatogli a Natale da Daffy che gli saltò nel letto reclamando la sua carota della mattina.<br/>Normalmente, seguendo la routine del risveglio, Bugs si sarebbe alzato e in cucina avrebbe preso una carota per se e una per il suo peloso amico; quella mattina però non fu così, prese un'unica carota, per Buster, che - saltato in grembo a Bugs - iniziò a mordicchiarla.<br/>Bugs Bunny, tutti lo sapevano, era un tipo eccentrico e adorava le feste, ma ben in pochi potevano comprendere realmente gli estremi della sua stravagante natura; Bugs amava così tanto le festività e le ricorrenze al punto che la sua mente aveva trasformato in bisogno fisico il viverle e, quando Bugs si svegliava con il desiderio di mangiare cioccolata, avveniva una volta l’anno: nel giorno di San Valentino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere qui, pronti a leggere questo sciocco e zuccheroso spin-off scritto senza pretese.  
> Non è il mio genere, non sono abituata a scrivere cose di questo tipo, ma per il giorno di San Valentino ho avuto un’idea che ho deciso di concretizzare, anche se non mi convinceva totalmente, il giudizio lo lascio a voi però.  
> La storia fa sempre parte della serie It’s a looney, looney, looney world ed è ambientata dopo What’s up, doc? , per tanto vi consiglio di rileggerla, anche se trovo importante che sia stata letta anche Despicable Me, successiva a questa storia. Essendo la serie unica, seppur frammentata, è importante che vadano lette le varie parti nell’ordine di pubblicazione.  
> Il titolo è tratto da un corto animato diretto da Chuck Jones che, come protagonisti però, figura Pepé e Penelope. Il suo significato e la sua ironia però mi son sembrati idonei a questa storia.  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura e, vi avverto, di non prendere troppo seriamente il Bugs ed il Daffy di questa storia. Per delucidazioni ed altri (non)importanti spiegazioni e note, leggerete il mio commento a caldo alla fine della storia.

 

 

* * *

Wild over you.

* * *

  


  
Quando Bugs Bunny si svegliò in quella fatidica mattina di Febbraio, desiderò cioccolata.  
A svegliarlo era stato Buster, il coniglietto regalatogli a Natale da Daffy che gli saltò nel letto reclamando la sua carota della mattina.  
Normalmente, seguendo la routine del risveglio, Bugs si sarebbe alzato e in cucina avrebbe preso una carota per se e una per il suo peloso amico; quella mattina però non fu così, prese un'unica carota, per Buster, che - saltato in grembo a Bugs - iniziò a mordicchiarla.  
Bugs Bunny, tutti lo sapevano, era un tipo eccentrico e adorava le feste, ma ben in pochi potevano comprendere realmente gli estremi della sua stravagante natura; Bugs amava così tanto le festività e le ricorrenze al punto che la sua mente aveva trasformato in bisogno fisico il viverle e, quando Bugs si svegliava con il desiderio di mangiare cioccolata, avveniva una volta l’anno: nel giorno di San Valentino.  
Si pentì - con l’amarezza che solo il cioccolato fondente poteva avere - di non aver rimorchiato alcuna ragazza carina nella settimana, non perché avesse bisogno di un appuntamento, ma perché se l’avesse avuta si sarebbe assicurato del cioccolato e un po’ d’affetto, così la giornata si  sarebbe conclusa con un appuntamento galante.  
Bugs non era tipo romantico, era il genere di persona che aveva chiamato per far sesso telefonico col suo amico Wile mentre quest’ultimo soffriva per il due di picche più doloroso che avessero potuto dargli; qualcuno avrebbe dubitato persino che Bugs potesse avere un cuore.  
Cosa cambiava in quel giorno? Cambiava che strane leggi dell’universo avevano innescato uno spirito romantico che esigeva affetto.  Cosa analoga accadeva a Pasqua, per il 4 Luglio[i], Halloween, il Ringraziamento - cazzate varie - e Natale, la sua festa preferita[ii].  
  
Buster rosicchiava la carota mentre lui pensava a chi avrebbe potuto soddisfare la sua voglia di cioccolata, andare al super market o in pasticceria non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, aveva bisogno che qualcuno glielo donasse!  
Avrebbe potuto chiamare Porky, non avrebbe minimamente protestato, anzi, sarebbe stato entusiasta all’idea di avere una scusa per mettersi ai fornelli, perché amava cucinare, al punto d’aver quasi mandato a puttane la sua carriera d’attore per condurre uno stupido show culinario.  
Sarebbe stata una pessima idea, nonché un motivo per farlo litigare con Petunia, e - se doveva dirla tutta - se era un uomo che doveva regalargli del cioccolato, quell’uomo desiderava non fosse Porky.  
Il suo filo di pensieri fu spezzato da un doloroso morso: Buster aveva finito la sua carota e sembrava non soddisfatto; amava quel coniglio - come amava tutti i conigli - ma credeva d’avere il coniglio più strano del mondo, per lo più perché aveva comportamenti da cane che un roditore non dovrebbe neanche concepire.  
  
 _‘ E te ne meravigli? È pur sempre il coniglio che Daffy ti ha regalato’_.  
  
Daffy. Già... _Daffy..._  
Sorrise al nulla, mettendo in evidenza gli incisivi superiori e accarezzando la sua palla di pelo che, per quel giorno, avrebbe avuto una carota in più per colazione.  
  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
  
Daffy Duck _sapeva_ essere un uomo apparentemente normale.  
Nessuno l’avrebbe mai sospettato, ma ogni tanto anche lui aveva giornate in cui non faceva nulla di speciale, in cui il suo umore era stabile e in cui sembrava una persona lucida e ragionevole.  
In queste giornate straordinarie però, la presenza di Bugs poteva essere nociva.   
   
Daffy aveva fatto doccia, colazione, e poi aveva pensato di starsene per tutta la mattinata in pace studiando la sceneggiatura degli ultimi episodi di Duck Dodgers - per lo più per provare i suoi nuovi occhiali che gli piacevano un casino -, ma Bugs aveva suonato la porta e... il padrone di casa l’aveva fatto entrare.  
La sua mattinata non sarebbe stata più la stessa.  
  
“Daffy, mi chiedevo amico, insomma... sai che giorno è oggi?”.  
  
“Venerdì”.  
  
“Numero!”.  
  
Riprendendo posto sul divano, Daffy diede un’occhiata al cellulare.  
  
“...pare il quattordici”.  
  
“Non _pare_ , _è_ il quattordici”.  
  
“Bene” sospirò il moro, sistemandosi gli occhiali per riprendere in mano la sceneggiatura. Intrattenere gli ospiti non era il suo forte, Bugs voleva chiacchierare - a vanvera probabilmente - o le parole erano un pretesto per andare in bagno, anche se era appena uscito dal suo bunker e non avrebbe avuto senso.   
Forse la fossa biologica del suo scarico era intasata? ...con tutti i vegetali che mangiava non gli sembrò irragionevole, se non fosse stato che la fossa biologica era in comune con la sua casa, ma Daffy - si sapeva - non prestava mai cura ai dettagli significativi.  
  
“ _Bene?_ ” domandò con evidente drammaticità nella voce Bugs: “è San Valentino!”.  
  
Daffy alzò lo sguardo e non sembrò colto alla sprovvista stavolta.  
  
“Allora è stasera l’appuntamento con Amy”.  
  
“Amy?” indagò Bugs, più che con curiosità con allarme. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi in fondo, Daffy era un bel tipo finché non lo conoscevi, e non gli mancava mai la compagnia di una qualche deliziosa ragazza.  
  
“Sì, Amy. _Credo_ faccia la ballerina. _Sembra_ simpatica. Ha i capelli biondi, anzi no, è mora”...probabilmente non si chiamava neanche Amy.  
  
“Ok, buon divertimento allora” lo disse quasi offeso, ma Daffy - ovviamente - non colse l’intonazione, perché era un significativo dettaglio e lui prestava attenzione solo ai dettagli insignificanti.  
  
“Grazie. Se devi usare il bagno fa presto però Bugs, perché - come vedi - sto lavorando” fece notare alzando la sceneggiatura, distendendo le gambe, mettendo i piedi sul tavolino, una postura che lasciava intendere che per lui quella conversazione era chiusa.  
  
“Non devo usare il bagno”.  
  
“Allora perché sei qui?”.  
  
Bugs approfittò del fatto che Daffy avesse le gambe stese che finivano sul tavolino. Assumere certe posizioni quando lui era frustrato da qualcosa, era un implicito invito: Daffy se lo ritrovò in braccio prima che potesse continuare a invitarlo ad andar via.  
  
“Ma che fa-”.  
  
“Cioccolato”.  
  
“...prego?”.  
  
“Voglio del cioccolato”.    
  
“Ah... ok. Lo trovi nella dispensa”.  
  
“Non hai capito: è San Valentino e voglio del cioccolato”.  
  
“Il tuo articolare la frase non gli farà cambiare posizione: se vuoi del cioccolato è in dispensa”.  
  
Bugs alzò un sopracciglio esternando una notevole perplessità; non che si aspettasse da Daffy un atteggiamento affabile e comprensivo, ma ogni tanto non comprendeva se faceva il finto tonto o meno.  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani - imbarazzandolo leggermente - per esser sicuro che non si distraesse e guardasse dritto nei suoi occhi di quel freddo azzurro.  
  
“È San Valentino e  desidero mi sia regalato del cioccolato, come da tradizione”.  
  
Come se Bugs avesse sottinteso molte cose, Daffy rispose mettendo se stesso al primo posto: “io non voglio il cioccolato. A me non piace”.  
  
“Per questo non te l’ho regalato” - bugia - “però io voglio del cioccolato” insistette portandogli le braccia al collo, facendo diventare quell’approccio più intimo. Era un tipo di tattica con la quale si riusciva a raggiungere determinati obbiettivi, l’imbarazzo dà incredibili occasioni.  
  
Daffy non poteva che palesare un certo disagio, ma la sua lingua non si fermava mica davanti ad un Bugs che lo abbracciava: “perché non chiedi al tuo amico pedofilo[iii]. Lui è quello che sa far tutto no?”.  
  
“Ma lui è fidan-”.  
  
“Come se ti fossi mai fatto scrupoli per queste cose!” rincarò la dose: “...magari riuscirai ad essere finalmente coinvolto in una cosa a tre; non è il tipo d’esperienza che hai sempre sognato?”.  
  
 _Touché_. Non poteva negare, solo sorridere, constando quanto Daffy lo conoscesse bene.  
  
“Non lo nego, ma non con loro” e non perché Road fosse molto giovane, semplicemente non era il suo tipo. Per una persona esterna sarebbe stato difficile comprendere l’etica di Bugs, l’avrebbe considerato semplicemente un depravano, ma nell’ottica dell’attore dalla testa platinata erano termini di giudizio insensati: lui credeva nella libertà, non in un rigido sistema di valori che cambiava da Stato in Stato e in fede in fede e a seconda del progresso e del benessere di un Paese.  
“E poi, Daffy, io non cerco sesso, ma cioccolata” per una volta che non aveva quel tipo di voglie, poteva anche accontentarlo.  
  
“Chiedi a Sylvester allora. Quando sono depresso a volte mi compra il gelato” Bugs evitò di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia, gli sarebbe sembrato crudele fargli notare che certe cose accadevano poiché Daffy stesso stimolava l’istinto paterno delle persone.  
C’era chi reagiva comprandogli un dolce per placare i suoi capricci e chi lo mandava al diavolo; di solito l’ultima categoria era estremamente numerosa.  
  
“Non sarebbe speciale, come lo sarebbe invece se venisse da te” nessuno poteva negare che Bugs Bunny fosse uno stronzo, la sua fortuna era quella di rimanere simpatico anche nelle sue peggiori uscite.  
  
Forte fu l’istinto di Daffy di toglierselo di dosso e riversare su di lui parole che di cortesia non avevano neanche l’ombra, ma per qualche ragione - non logica - rimase in silenzio e studiare lo sguardo di Bugs che era meno freddo e distaccato del solito. _‘Che rompicoglioni!’_.  
  
“Sono sicuro sarebbe più speciale se venisse da qualcuno tipo... che so... Fudd”.  
  
Bugs non era l’unico a cui calzava il ruolo dello stronzo.  
Una risatina però, quelle parole, la stimolarono.  
  
“Se non ti conoscessi e tu fossi una persona normale, direi quasi che questo è un acido attacco di gelosia” il che l’avrebbe trovato alquanto eccitante; non per nulla si accomodò meglio su Daffy, con estremo disappunto dell’altro che si arrese a metter da parte la sceneggiatura per portare le mani alle spalle di Bugs, onde evitare approcci che gli sarebbero stati sgraditi.  
  
“So che ti piacerebbe - da morire aggiungerei - ma vedi, _Bugsy_ , che tu abbia replicato _9 settimane e ½ **[iv]**,_ o meno, con Fudd non è di mio interesse. È di mio interesse solo che tu alzi il culo e te ne vada, poiché ho un appuntamento con me stesso” recitare per Daffy era eccitante a tali livelli, che per un narcisista cronico non era poco, si parlava di raggiungere orgasmi con estrema facilità.  
  
“Posso farti una buona proposta: cioccolata, te più te ed io. È più o meno una cosa a tre” lo provocò levando dall’asola il primo bottone della camicia. Sentiva caldo a vederlo così, anche se era Febbraio: dopotutto erano pur sempre in California!  
  
“Sì... sarebbe una cosa a tre che scommetto ti piacerebbe un sacco. Peccato che sei un terzo elemento sgradito” commentò con una faccia da cazzo ideale per esser presa a schiaffi, ma - d’altro canto - il suo interlocutore era Bugs e una reazione violenta non poteva neanche contemplarla, piuttosto lo divertiva - anzi, eccitava - questo lato di Daffy.  
  
“Uffa...” fece la testa platinata imitando un adolescente incompreso “...cerco solo un po’ d’affetto e del cioccolato”.  
  
“Alzi il culo, vai in cucina, prendi il cioccolato che vuoi, poi vai a casa... ti ho regalato un coniglio no? Spupazzalo, ed hai risolto con l’affetto” e non vedendo soddisfazione in Bugs aggiunse con mezzo sorriso “per il sesso non posso far nulla, ma c’è sempre il solitario come opzione”.  
  
“...confesso che il pacchetto completo sarebbe interessante, ma quello che mi proponi è pessimo”.  
  
“Perché non provi a chiamare Pepé? ...considerando che ancora oggi, sposato, non si è tolto la fissa per Sly[v], son sicuro che lo offrirebbe anche a te il pacco completo. E non dire adesso che sono un amico che dà pessimi consigli” non c’era infatti sarcasmo nel suo tono.  
  
Bugs aveva gusti difficili però... “...è che il _pacchetto_ che ha da offrire non è molto di mio gradimento e... non parlo dell’offerta tre per uno, ma della terza parte”.  
  
“Sembra tu sappia di cosa parli” fu inevitabile per il moro alzare il tono, ma senza rabbia, per lo più con scandalo.  
  
“Sì, so bene di cosa parlo”[vi] rispose l’altro serafico, mostrando un sorriso da roditore che poteva risultare sexy.  
“Prendilo come un complimento, no?”.  
  
Ci rifletté seriamente Daffy, ma era sicuro ci fosse una fregatura tra le righe e preferì non dare corda all’amante dei conigli. L’aveva imparato dalla televisione forse: a volte il silenzio era il commento più saggio; peccato che l’avrebbe scordato nel giro di cinque minuti.  
  
“Ho come l’impressione che tu stia per fottermi”.  
  
“In senso concreto o metaforico?”.  
  
“Non so, ci devo pensare... “ e la cosa mise Daffy leggermente a disagio, senza contare che Bugs non lo aiutò, levò anche il secondo bottone della camicia.  
“Fa caldo dannazione, perché devi vestire così accollato!” era quasi un rimprovero il suo.  
  
“La smetti di rompere i coglioni su tutto?!” non ci vide più Daffy. E pensare che quella giornata era iniziata tanto serenamente, “tu sei l’unico che sta sopra di me e mi fa caldo”.  
  
“Ma questo è l’esile peso del mio affetto! Dovresti esserne grato”.  
  
“Non voglio il tuo affetto!”  
  
“Sì che lo vuoi”.  
  
Fu l’inizio del gioco preferito da Bugs.  
  
“No!”.  
  
“Sì” rispondeva Bugs senza scaldarsi troppo come l’altro, che continuava a ripetere _‘no’_ , dimentico persino dell’oggetto della discussione, poiché era bastian contrario per natura.  
  
“No”.  
  
“Sì”.  
  
“No”.     
  
“No!” enfatizzò Bugs con una certa teatralità, conscio che era arrivato alla fine del gioco: “non vuoi il mio affetto!”.  
  
“Sì cazzo, dico sì, voglio il tuo affetto e se dico di sì è sì!” urlò Daffy Duck sovrastando la voce di Bugs, il quale sorrise concedendogli la vittoria: “ok, hai vinto tu”.  
  
“Certo perché...” e il padrone di casa si fermò rendendosi conto d’aver detto la cosa più disgustosa che potesse concepire.  
Seriamente, odiava Bugs Bunny.  
  
“Tu sei...” stava per dire _pessimo_ , caricando quel termine di tutto il suo disgusto, ma veder Bugs sbattere le ciglia , guardarlo amorevole e fin troppo vicino a se, gli provocò un moto di nausea che lo allarmò a liberarsi di quel fastidio che, seppur non pesante fisicamente, stava diventando un macigno che sarebbe crollato sui suoi nervi e l’avrebbe fatto scoppiare.  
“...ok, va bene... deduco che tu saresti capace di leccarmi il culo-”  
  
“No, che schifo!”  
  
“...in senso metaforico, Bugs!” e voleva ben vedere. Anche se, trattandosi di Bugs non era scontato.  
 “Dicevo, saresti capace di leccarmi il culo pur di arrivare al tuo fine e... normalmente mi piacerebbe - sempre in senso metaforico - ma visto che mi hai rotto le palle e voglio solo poter studiare il copione in santa pace... ti accontenterò. Alzati!”.  
  
Stelle, fari, luci stroboscopiche... gli occhi di Bugs mostrarono nel modo più luminoso possibile la gioia dell’essere esauditi.  
Saltò via da Daffy, tutto contento di esser stato assecondato senza aver dovuto lottare poi così tanto. Di norma amava il gioco duro, ma aveva un bisogno biologico verso il cioccolato e, possibilmente, da soddisfare al più presto.  
  
Quando Daffy uscì dalla cucina, consegnò nella mani di Bugs un coniglio di cioccolata, di quelli che note marche commerciano a Pasqua, ed infatti - la carta dorata che lo avvolgeva - mostrava, in caratteri di un brillante blu, l’augurio _Happy Easter_.  
  
“L’ho trovato in fondo alla dispensa, deve esser avanzato dalla scorsa Pasqua. Di solito butto il cibo che avanza dalle festività” e Bugs lo sapeva bene: Daffy amava se stesso al punto di notare morbosamente le scadenze e da non aver mai cibo che potesse esser vicino alla scadenza e, per non cadere in errore, controllava costantemente frigo, surgelatore e dispensa. Ed ogni tanto buttava anche il cibo non scaduto, se mancavano pochi giorni dalla scadenza, perché... era più tranquillo così.  
“...la scadenza sembra essere a Marzo, quindi io lo butterei, ma mi pare l’avessi lasciato lì per te. Devo aver pensato, forse, di regalartelo. Accontentati insomma...” fece molto pragmatico per tornare verso il suo divano.  
  
Bugs era incredulo. Daffy aveva pensato a lui, Daffy sicuramente non aveva tenuto per se quel cioccolato, Daffy si era premurato di guardare la scadenza prima di metterlo nelle sue mani e, soprattutto, Daffy non solo gli aveva regalato del cioccolato, ma aveva anche la forma di un dolcissimo coniglietto!  
...che fosse un avanzo di Pasqua era un dettaglio trascurabile.  
  
“Lo sapevo che ero nel tuo cuore!!!” urlò saltandogli addosso, prendendolo alle spalle prima che arrivasse al divano, senza dargli troppo temo per protestare e farlo inveire contro.  
Lo voltò prendendolo saldamente per le spalle e, nel suo modo più irritante, invasivo, teatrale ed umido, lo baciò sonoramente sulle labbra, uno _smack_ da fumetto fastidioso che un vignettista avrebbe riempito di cuoricini per enfatizzarne non romanticismo, quanto più l’aspetto surreale.  
  
Daffy non poté che reagire urlando con tutto il suo disprezzo.  
  
“Tu! Lurido figlio di...” ma l’insulto non raggiunse Bugs, che - in men che non si dica - aveva lasciato la casa e, l’unica traccia di se, fu la porta che si chiuse rumorosamente. Scomparso, con la velocità di un supereroe, che invece d’aver salvato il mondo aveva lasciato intatto un mostro, quello di una rabbia spropositata nel caso di Daffy Duck.  
  
  
  
 *****    
  
  
  
Era tardo pomeriggio quando Bugs rientrò a casa da visite agli amici e _spettegolate_ nel café più lussuoso di Rodeo Drive. Era davanti al cancello della proprietà che divideva con Daffy quando vide una station wagon fermarsi ed una bella ragazza uscire. Aveva un corpicino esile e perfetto, gli occhi chiari truccati per creare uno sguardo intenso, mora, con un taglio di capelli corto.  
Contando che era lì davanti e - sembrava non per caso - Bugs pensò di sapere chi fosse.  
  
“Ciao cara, posso aiutarti?”.  
  
La ragazza, trovandosi una star come Bugs davanti ai suoi occhi, per poco non reagì in modo esageratamente entusiasta, ma si controllò e lasciò al sorriso esprimere la sua gioia.  
  
“Ma lei è proprio... sono una sua grande fan!”.  
  
“Ti ringrazio, anch’io sono appena diventato un tuo fan, un fan dei tuoi occhi” rispose senza dolcezza, ma con simpatia, facendo arrossire la ragazza.  
“...la ringrazio”.  
  
“Per favore, dammi del tu. Ti sei fermata perché hai un problema alla macchina? Posso aiutarti?”.  
  
“Oh...” si riprese, superata una vampata “...no, no. Ho un appuntamento con Daffy Duck. Ma, se questa è casa tua...” notò infatti che Bugs era al cancello e lo stava aprendo “...credo di essermi sbagliata”.  
  
“Oh no, non ti sei sbagliata. Vivo anch’io qui” la ragazza non poté che esser sorpresa.  
“Tu devi essere Amy, giusto?” chiese Bugs falsando interesse verso di lei, che guardò dalle scarpe alla testa.  
  
“S-sì, sono io” rispose la ragazza lievemente confusa.  
  
“Quindi sei il suo appuntamento ufficiale?” domandò accennando un sorriso ed invitandola ad entrare. La ragazza, confusa, varcò il cancello e guardò quella che era la sontuosa villa di Daffy Duck e poi Bugs.  
  
“...che intende per ufficiale?” vi era come una lieve preoccupazione.  
  
Bugs, in risposta, scosse le spalle “ah, nulla” e sorrise. Le fece l’occhiolino e poi si diresse verso la sua casa a tana di coniglio.  
“Belle scarpe comunque!” fu il commento sincero con cui si congedò. In pochi lo sapevano, ma aveva un debole per le scarpe col tacco che, non tanto segretamente, collezionava.  
  
   
  
 *****  
  
  
  
Un quarto d’ora dopo il suo rientro, Bugs sentì qualcuno prendere rumorosamente a calci l’entrata del suo bunker. La lista di persone che, in quella settimana, potevano presentarsi in quel modo al suo zerbino non era molto lunga.  
Quando vide Daffy - in un impeccabile completo blu - non fu sorpreso. Arrivava giusto in tempo per sapere la novità del giorno!    
  
“Sylvester è tornato proprio ieri a New York, sai? ...Ero sul punto di piangere, ma non per Sylvester, è che ho realizzato mi manca terribilmente New York, la mia New York. Non fraintendermi, amo il caldo tutto l’anno, ma Febbraio dovrebbe essere contornato di neve. Ho pensato a lui, in un San Valentino sotto la neve, e poi ho pensato a me, qui, a sudare, perché oggi ha fatto 27°. Non è così romantico...”  
  
“Te lo do io il romanticismo, in culo!” inveì volgarmente Daffy che sembrò prossimo al mettergli le mani addosso, con ragione.  
“... _appuntamento ufficiale_? Per poco non tirava fuori una pistola dalla borsa!”.  
  
“Aveva una pistola?” domandò sinceramente curioso, ignorando l’altra parte del discorso.    
  
“Non ne ho idea, ma non cambia che devi esattamente spiegarmi che diavolo ti è passato per la testa! Non avevo un altro appuntamento, stronzo!” lo sguardo di Daffy ricordava molto quello di Jack Nicholson in Shining, ma a Bugs non preoccupava molto.  
  
“Ma ora che non lo hai più hai più un appuntamento ufficiale, hai un appuntamento non ufficiale!”.  
  
“Cosa?” sputacchiò nello sforzare la voce.  
  
“I fuori programma sono sempre più interessanti. Le cose organizzate sono noiose”.  
  
“Non è questo il punto!” quasi starnazzò, colpendo Bugs con l’indice sul petto.  
  
“Daffy, guarda che io non ho insinuato niente. Ho semplicemente fatto una constatazione” .  
  
“Non prendermi per il culo! Sapevi esattamente cosa intendevi!” Bugs non diede eccessiva importanza agli urli di Daffy, prese la giacca e la indossò sistemando le maniche, mentre Daffy continuava ad urlare sputacchiando su quanto fosse pessimo e bla bla bla... ma non importava quanto il tono della sua voce fosse alto, non importa quanto avesse ragione e quanto fosse sensato per una volta il suo ragionamento, Bugs non lo stava ascoltando, mostrò di avere orecchie finissime solo quando il suo cellulare segnalò l’arrivo di un sms.  
  
“Oh, è Road!” esclamò Bugs con il telefono in mano, anche se a Daffy non importò un bel niente.  
“Dice che Wile gli ha regalato diciotto rose rosse[vii]. Wow, chissà che non gli faccia la proposta in questa occasione”.  
  
Daffy non aveva idea di cosa Bugs intendesse con proposta, e - a dirla tutta - era così furioso da non ricordarsi nemmeno chi fosse Road Runner, il quale mai aveva sentito parlare e - per tanto - era convinto fosse muto. Ciò faceva guadagnare punti perversione all’immagine che aveva di Wile E. Coyote, distorta, come distorta era l’immagine che aveva di qualsiasi persona e sulla realtà, tutte, una sola esclusione: Bugs.  
Sapeva esattamente Bugs come era fatto e aveva una corretta idea su di lui perché distorta era la natura di Bugs, non secondo un punto di vista morale, ma logico.  
E per questo Daffy non riusciva a smettere di urlare insulti alla sua persona.  
  
“...ma mi stai ascoltando?”.  
  
“Stai urlando, è ovvio che ti senta Daffy”.  
  
“Non ho detto _sentire_ , ma _ascoltare_!”.  
  
“Purtroppo quando sento ascolto”.  
  
“E non hai nulla da dire?” fece esasperato aprendo le braccia, come se aspettasse la risposta avesse forma materiale e corresse da lui per poterla afferrare.  
  
“...anche a me piacciono le rose”.  
  
Daffy aprì la bocca per gridargli contro, di nuovo, ma non uscì alcun suono stavolta. Si portò la mani al volto, coprendolo come a desiderare d’esser altrove. Si era arreso.  
  
Bugs, dal canto suo, non aveva evitato il discorso, il commento sulle rose era tutto ciò che aveva da dire e che gli sembrava pertinente con la domanda.  
“So che non sei un romantico, ma cerca di capirle certe cose” non che realmente volesse delle rose regalate dall’amico, ma ciò gli serviva per fargli notare alcune sue mancanze: “come farti passare a prendere dalla ragazza con cui esci. Quella non è neanche una mancanza di romanticismo, è...” fece una smorfia da roditore indignato, un modo per descrivere finemente una brutta espressione prossima al disgusto “...non lo so cos’è, ma cominciare un appuntamento con simili premesse fa presagire che potrebbe finire con un omicidio. Mettila così: t’ho salvato il culo”.  
  
“Parli tu, che di romanticismo invece sai tutto!” lo accusò Daffy, quasi realizzasse la sua mancanza, ma non disposto a sentire critiche da chi era fatto della stessa pasta.  
  
“Io non sono romantico” ed avanzò verso l’ospite, fermandosi solo quando gli fu esageratamente vicino, tanto da poter sentire il suo respiro che gli solleticava le labbra e sentirlo deglutire a vuoto mentre il rossore si palesava sulle guance. Daffy era tutto, fuorché sicuro di se in quel momento.  
“...non sono romantico e, per questo, sono il tuo appuntamento perfetto”, sorrise come se avesse fatto una grande conquista, leggendo il panico negli occhi scuri di Daffy, ma non comprendendo cose volesse dirgli balbettando. Una cosa però la sapeva per certo: la cravatta andava tolta e, senza permesso, le sue abili dita si presero la prerogativa di levargliela, toccando - solo metaforicamente - lo spirito di Daffy che tornò ad urlare.  
  
“Che stai facendo?!”.  
  
“Con la cravatta sembri un impiegato postale. Toglila, non mi va che tu esca conciato come un aspirante colletto bianco” e la sette pieghe Hermès[viii], ridicolizzata, finì a terra, come se non fosse un prestigioso prodotto artigianale d’indiscutibile eleganza.     
  
 “Le cravatte mi donano!”.  
  
“Oscar Wilde diceva: _una cravatta ben annodata è il primo passo serio nella vita_.”  
  
“E allora?”.  
  
“A parte il fatto che non stiamo andando a far nulla di serio...”  
  
Daffy lo interruppe stupito: “stiamo andando da qualche parte?”.  
  
Ma Bugs lo ignorò e riprese parola “...a parte questo, se vai in giro con una cravatta annodata in quel modo ridicolo... è meglio che tu non la indossi proprio”.  
Daffy rimase traumatizzato come se avesse ricevuto un calcio sui gioielli di famiglia.  
Bugs si specchiò per una terza volta, controllando che il suo completo ardesia chiaro si intonasse bene alla camicia grigio rosso[ix] . Aprì un secondo bottone per avere un aspetto più casual, ignorando Daffy che era sul punto di cercare - anziché una cravatta - un cappio da annodare al collo. Per un narcisista come lui era stato un brutto colpo.    
  
“Sono pronto. Andiamo al Rancho Valencia, al Madeo o da Abbey[x]?”.  
  
“Da Abbey?”.  
  
“Sì, da Abbey”.

“Perché non andiamo al Polo Lounge[xi] e ci prendiamo anche la suite, già che ci siamo” propose con palese ironia Daffy che aveva pregiudizi - non infondati - su certi posti[xii].  
  
“Ohhh... ma allora vuoi festeggiare seriamente San Valentino?” incrociò le braccia, sorridendo.  
  
“Era una battuta, idiota, dato che proponi certi locali come l’Abbey”.  
  
“È un posto che frequenti spesso l’Abbey? Io non lo conosco, ma me ne hanno parlato bene” lo prese in giro mostrandosi ingenuo e curioso, premettendo una silenziosa - quanto imbarazzante - insinuazione.  
“Voto comunque per il Polo Lounge”.  
  
Daffy si maledisse mentalmente - ma senza esser troppo duro con se stesso - per aver fatto tale proposta; poi realizzò di aver ignorato la cosa più importante e gli diede voce: “chi ti dice che io voglia venire a cena con te?”.  
  
“Semplice, offro io”.  
  
Dannazione. L’aveva fregato.  
  
“Potevi dirlo prima, al Lounge allora” affermò di buon umore e col sorriso. Qualsiasi malumore svanì come una nuvola di fumo.  
  
“Pacchetto completo?” domandò Bugs alludendo alla conversazione della mattina.  
  
“Se offri tu...” ...figurarsi però se Daffy ricordava a cosa si riferisse!  
  
“Oh, mi _offro_ io, mi offro totalmente” era quasi trasognante, ricordando con piacere cos’era accaduto non molto tempo prima.  
  
“Grazie per la generosità” fece uscendo da casa Bunny, prima di essere fermato sull’uscio dall’amico che gli diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.  
“Daffy, credimi: sarai pure la persona più pazza, egocentrica e piena di difetti che conosco, ma, per certe cose, vale proprio la pena esser generosi con te”.   
  
Visto il tono solenne di Bugs, il moro non poté che preoccuparsi ed esser dubbioso: “è un complimento?”.  
  
“È il miglior complimento che io potessi farti ”.  
  
Fu sorpreso. Quasi felice, e non solo per la cena che gli stava assicurando: gli aveva fatto un complimento, un elisir miracoloso per il suo ego, che fece fiorire le più improbabili parole che potesse pronunciare: “credo di volerti bene Bugs”.  
  
“Mi vuoi bene?” non era facile cogliere alla sprovvista Bugs Bunny, in pochi e ben poche volte c’erano riusciti e nessuno ci riusciva come Daffy.  
  
“Perché mi stai offrendo la cena, non montarti la testa”.  
  
“O magari è l’aria romantica di San Valentino?” suggerì battendo le ciglia e facendo diventar pensoso Daffy.  
  
“Ma quello non è il Natale?”.  
  
“Anche”.  
  
“Allora stai sicuro che è perché mi stai offrendo la cena”.  
  
Bugs rise di gusto lasciando uscire l’uomo del suo appuntamento.  
  
Il cielo era già scuro, la prima stella era ben visibile, e nel caldo - invernale - di una giornata californiana, dove l’atmosfera romantica non è gentilmente servita, Bugs fu sicuro di essere nel posto giusto, con la persona giusta, al momento giusto.  
Il romanticismo e le dolci frasi prese dalla carta dei cioccolatini, erano quasi sempre la rovina e il passo sbagliato di un relazione. Bugs preferiva a sospiri e mielose bugie, un rapporto come quello che aveva con Daffy, di parole ed azioni brutali, volgari, ma onesto, senza porsi troppe domande su di loro poiché - qualsiasi fosse la reale natura del loro rapporto - Bugs era conscio che quel legame valesse molto più di quello di ogni tenera coppietta che, prendendosi per mano, guardando le stelle, sussurrava dolcemente promesse d’eternità.     
Una promessa d’eternità con Daffy?  
Sarebbe stata ridicola, sarebbe stata un inferno.  
Ma, forse, l’inferno era quello che entrambi meritavano.

 

 

* * *

 

[i]Per chi non lo sapesse il 4 Luglio è la commemorazione dell’Independence Day degli Stati Uniti d’America.

[ii] Bugs è lui stesso a dichiarare che il Natale è la sua festa preferita nel film _Bah, Humduck!,_ revisione in chiave contemporanea di A Christmas Carol di Charles Dickens. In tale film (e non solo) si può intuire che Bugs ama vivere le feste anima e corpo, da qui l’idea di questo spin-off.

[iii] Daffy ce l’ha con Wile. Non l’ho mai specificato, non è così importante, ma avendo Road 20 anni e non 21 (età per legale per bere alcolici negli Stati Uniti), Daffy lo crede ancora un bambino e questo giustificherebbe - secondo lui - l’appellativo dato a Wile.

  
[iv]Famoso film diretto da Adrian Lyne, nel quale i protagonisti, interpretati da Mickey Rourke e Kim Basinger, vivono un’intensa storia d’amore caratterizzata da una fortissima carica erotica.  
 

[v] Sly è il soprannome di Sylvester.

[vi] In una vecchia storia a fumetti, Pepé e Bugs vanno davvero a letto insieme. Il fumetto inizia con un frastornato Bugs che si alza dal letto e si pente di quello che ha fatto, mentre Pepé è soddisfatto e rinnova l’invito a Bugs che però, preferisce scappare da lì. E sì, è una storia ufficiale.

[vii] Il galateo vuole che il numero di rose da regalare sia multiplo di 6.   
 

[viii] Hermès è il nome di una marca di cravatte prestigiosa. Per chi non lo sapesse la cravatta, in origine, era un grande pezzo di stoffa che veniva ripiegata diagonalmente sette volte dandogli un aspetto corposo ed impeccabile in fatto d’eleganza. Per utilizzare meno stoffa e renderle più economiche si crearono cravatte con meno pieghe. La cravatta più diffusa è quella a tre pieghe

[ix] Non sapevo neanche che questo colore si chiamasse così, cliccare [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grigio_rosso_chiaro#Grigio_rosso_chiaro) per vedere.  
 

[x] Famosi ristoranti di Los Angeles, frequentati dalle celebrità di Hollywood.

[xi] E’ un albergo con ristorante di lusso.

[xii] Abbey è un locale (per lo più bar) che sta a West Hollywwod particolarmente frequentato dalla comunità LGBT, ma non solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Mio. Dio. Che diamine ho scritto? Doveva essere una drabble, al massimo una flash fiction, e invece Word mi informa che ho scritto 5.089 parole!  
> Confesso anche di sentirmi in imbarazzo, perché non ho idea di cosa ho scritto, è una cosa stupida e inconcludente, ma - d’altronde - era inevitabile con due personaggi come loro, soprattutto con Bugs che mai ho odiato come adesso: è stato lui a trascinarmi nello scrivere, ha preso possesso di me e... questo è il risultato.  
> Che immagine io abbia dato di Bugs e Daffy, come vi sembra il loro rapporto, io non lo so poiché ho ben chiara solo la mia personale idea, ma a scanso equivoci constatati da me in qualche recensione passata, metto in chiaro: non scrivo PWP. La narrazione - che sembra dar fastidio almeno a qualcuno - deve essere presente, altrimenti non sarebbe un racconto narrativo; la mia scrittura non è finalizzata al sesso tra Daffy e Bugs, ma al raccontare una storia ed un rapporto complesso tra due amici che sono, singolarmente, persone complesse già di loro. Chiarito questo primo punto, che per i più è scontato, passiamo a chiarire invece quello che avete letto e che, alla luce delle altre fanfictons, potrebbe avervi confuso. Non mi piace dover spiegare quello che scrivo, preferirei lasciare alla vostra fantasia comprendere, ma questa storia può depistare, dunque è giusto che spenda qualche parola sul rapporto dei miei Bugs e Daffy.  
> Io, ogni volta che scrivo su di loro, tengo sempre bene a mente i personaggi originali ed evito di farli essere OOC, ma lo faccio sempre tenendo fede a questo universo alternativo che ho ben pianificato. Detto questo, i due sono persone molto simili, amici, che vivono una vita ben diversa da quella che noi tutti viviamo, sia per l’ambiente in cui vivono, sia per come le loro eccentriche personalità scandiscono il loro quotidiano, non sono elementi trascurabili.  
> Dunque vediamo Daffy e Bugs scambiarsi battutine ammiccanti, fare dichiarazioni sarcastiche, flirtare (non sanno neanche loro però se per scherzo o seriamente), scambiarsi quelle che per il mondo sono dimostrazioni d’affetto e che invece per loro sono azioni non pensate o, se meditate, fatte per prendersi in giro. Come scritto nella conclusione, neanche Bugs sa quale sia la natura del loro rapporto, si lascia per lo più trasportare dall’ispirazione del momento, mentre Daffy si limita a reagire e a comportarsi a seconda del suo umore e dal vantaggio che può trarre da una situazione, insomma... sono una sit-com vivente!  
> Definire con loro sarebbe limitare, quindi non ho voglia di definire nulla, e non credo neanche potrei... lascio a voi capire la natura del loro legame.  
> Per concludere in questo spin-off sono citati altri personaggi, alcuni mai ancora comparsi, altri conosciuti in altre storie e... da come parlano di loro potreste esser confusi, ma non c’è nulla di improvvisato o buttato lì a caso, i contenuti diventeranno chiari una volta che avrò finito lo spin-off/prequel To hare is human, che mi auguro leggerete se state seguendo questa serie, e - vi informo - che sono a buon punto con il nuovo capitolo ma pubblicherò solo quando vedrò che il numero di lettori non è così sproporzionato alle recensioni ricevute: no, non è un ricatto, ma essendo per me questa serie molto importante desidero dei pareri, delle critiche, commenti che possano aiutarmi a migliorarla o a farmi capire cosa vi induce a pensare. Ringrazio tutti coloro che su questo sito o in privato mi fanno sempre sapere la loro opinione.  
> Grazie ai lettori e ai recensori, e vi invito - se avete Facebook - a raggiungermi sulla pagina What’s up, DOC? che ha tanto bisogno d’amore.


End file.
